


I'll Be Your Batman, If You'll Be My Catwomen

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, mentions of pregancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets attacked by a creature and it is life or death so Scott pretty much has to change him. What does this mean for Stiles and Erica's relationship? With her heat coming up and finding out that Stiles is eventfully be an alpha what will happen with the pair?</p><p>(I know sucky summary I'm sorry I'll get better at it soon hopefully but feel free to read?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Batman, If You'll Be My Catwomen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes I'm taking a break from my other stories to write this but the idea wouldn't leave me and I've hit a road block with my other stories. Sorry but hopefully will be updating them soon but I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know if I miss any tags. As always thank you for reading my stories and the kudos/comments they help me a lot. Any mistakes are mine or spell check. Anyways enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. I know I don't really tag this or show it in the story but everyone is alive and going to college soon.)

Erica paced the room as she waited for Stiles to wake up and frowned when Deaton came walking out of the room, causing the rest of the pack to stand up. “Good thing you bite him when you did Scott or Stiles would have died before you got him here but he is alright the bite is taking. He’s resting but you guys you can go…” Before he could finish Erica was already in the medical room and sighed in relief seeing that Stiles was breathing again, also thankful that Deaton cleaned up all the blood that covered Stiles.

“You’re an idiot, you’re lucky I love you asshole. Just because I call you Batman doesn’t mean you’ve got to be the super hero all the time and try saving me,” she whispered softly as she sat down and grabbed his hand thinking back to what caused this mess in the first place.

 

~Flash Back~

 

Early that day the pack was chasing after another Chimera that was in the town killing people but thankfully this time it wasn’t Jackson though they figure that whoever was not up to no good. They had chased it into the woods as Scott tried to tell him to leave or Stiles ended calling him Snakehead but of course that didn’t work. 

“I’m not leaving this town and I think I will take your pack alpha, I think it’ll make a nice family,” the guy hissed as his eyes glowed an eerie green while the pack growled at the creature. Before Scott could say anything the creature leaped at Scott and that’s when all hell broke loose. Turn out that Snakehead didn’t kill all the people that he attacked but turn some turning them into weird zombie snake creatures or again that is how Stiles put it.

As the pack fought against the creatures somehow Stiles and Erica ended up facing Snakehead while he smirked at Erica making Stiles skin crawl. “I think after my group kills all your friends I’ll keep you for my breeding bitch wolf,” he hissed softly while Erica snarled at him before swing with her claws out. “Go to hell bastard I’m no breeding bitch,” she growled while the creature narrowed his eyes. “So be it,” he said before leaping and attacking the pair, causing them to both stumble. Eventually he ended getting Erica pinned to the ground and was struggling to get free while Stiles stumbled to his feet, ignoring the steady blood coming from his head.

“Any last words before I kill you in front of your lover,” he asked mockingly while Erica glared up at him though she was scared that this was it for her and that she would die, which she hoped not because there was so many things that she wanted to do with Stiles that they haven’t gotten a chance yet. “Fuck you bastard,” she growled and spit in his eye causing him to back up while hissing in anger. That’s when Stiles jumped forward, shouting Erica’s name as Snakehead attack but instead of getting the wolf girl like he wanted, he ended up biting Stiles. 

“Stiles no,” Erica screamed and shielded him as she tried to stop the blooding noticing how much paler looking he was but her stomach dropped as Lydia let out an ear piercing scream causing everyone to freeze besides Derek how toke this moment to kill Snakehead.

Meanwhile Scott had joined Erica how was a crying and begging Stiles to hang in there before looking at Scott, “Please you got to change him Scott. Please he won’t live much longer if you don’t.” Which they knew was true because they could hear Stiles heartbeat slowing down hugely and was barely beating at this point. “But he said that he...” “Scott do it I don’t want to die, I can’t do that to everyone,” Stiles coughed out before his eyes rolled back into his head and his heartbeat stuttered before stopping. Scott growled and quickly bite down on his arm before picking Stiles up. “Come on Stiles hang in there,” he whispered before they all ran back to Deaton’s and praying that they weren’t too late.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

“Ya but I would do it all again for you. You’re my Catwoman,” Stiles crooked out as he slowly sat up and looked around with slightly wide eyes. “Wow,” he mumbled taking in his new senses before getting an arm full of Erica how he curiously sniffed at which he was surprised how sweet she smelled but had a spice to it. Made him think of fresh apple pies with a lot of cinnamon on them and maple off to the side, “I know but no more getting yourself almost killed.” She said as she pulled back and Stiles wiped away the tears before kissing her gently on the lips though before they could get carried away there was a small cough.

“Stiles I’m glad that you are awake but I have somethings that I need to tell you both and please save your questions until the end,” Deaton said as the pair nodded though blushing a bit from getting caught making out on the operation table. “Alright so I will assume that you both know what a heat is for a wolf correct,” he asked as they both nodded their head which they knew about with Stiles having to help Erica through a few bad ones that she has had in the past. 

“Now that you’re a werewolf Stiles you will go through one too though most call it a rut and you’ll want to claim Erica as your mate. Now I suggest you two find a place where you won’t be bother because Stiles you’ll become aggressive over Erica and very protective and it will probably last at least for a week. Now Erica I can give you some pills so that you won’t end up pregnant because now that you are both werewolves the chances have doubled and I don’t know if you two want kids yet with just starting college. “ He paused to make sure the two was understanding everything that he was saying as they both nodded though were to shock to say anything at this point.

“Now you’ll both get warning signs that your heats are coming with you not wanting Erica out of your sight Stiles and Erica you’ll be wanting to be everywhere that Stiles will be plus you will notice the change in each other’s scents but I figure you’ll be hitting your heats at the end of the month. Now Stiles you will have a knot and which may last up to an hour or more…” 

“Don’t worry Doc I don’t need to know about that,” Stiles said holding up his hand hearing about it from Scott and well Erica would beg for one when she was in her heats that were very bad, making her far gone. Besides he didn’t really want to learn werewolf sex 101 from Deaton and the look on Erica’s face said the same thing.  
“Alight then I won’t go over that then, is there anything that you two want to ask me or do you two just want to talk about it with each other,” he asked while the pair glanced at each other. “We want to talk. Is it okay for Stiles to leave,” Erica asked wanting to go somewhere more private and less medical smelling which she noticed that it was starting to get to Stiles by the faces that he was making. “Yes he can do. Come see me or Scott if there is any issues,” Deaton said though Erica was quickly pulling Stiles out of the vet’s place as he gave a small wave to the pack but knew that Erica need them to be alone and soon was in Stiles jeep.

Once in Stiles room though it should be called their room with most of Erica’s stuff being here and it smelling like them, “So… We could have kids. What do you think Catwoman,” Stiles asked trying to lighten the mood while Erica paced the room before pausing to look at Stiles with a sigh. “I don’t know Stiles I mean do we really want kids right now? I mean sure we won’t be far from home but I don’t know if I can bring our kids up in this world that we live in.” She said softly as she sat beside him while Stiles pulled her into a comforting hug, “Hey it’s not that bad and if you want to wait then we can wait. I guess I should be asking you do you want me to mate with you? I meant this is a forever thing and no outs in this,” he said softly hoping that she wouldn’t want out of it.

“Are you serious right now Stiles? I love you and I don’t want anyone else. I’ve wanted you before I got bite and the feelings have grown since that happened. I don’t want anyone else for my mate you are it,” she said as she tightened her hold on Stiles while he grinned and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away. 

“Okay I wanted to make sure this is what you wanted because I know how out of it you get when you are in heat and I’m guessing the same thing will happen to me. Which I will need to talk to my dad because I think us doing it here would be the best place don’t you think.” He asked as Erica nodded her head not wanting to go anywhere else for their heats because she felt the safest here and well she liked the smell of them together.

“Okay sounds like a plan. Come on lets sleep I’m so tired,” he mumbled as he tugged Erica down with him how yawned and curled close the day catching up with her as well. She sniffed at him happily while rubbing against him making sure that her scent was on him before she was too tired to stay awake and was out.

 

******

 

Weeks would go by as normal as it could be with being a werewolf though Stiles was thankful that his Dad toke the news well that he was now a werewolf and that he would need the house to themselves near the end of the month. Which turned out good timing since his Dad was going to some police thing in Canada and would be gone the whole week, so that was one less thing that he had to worry about. As for him being a werewolf Stiles caught on fast and was pretty much in perfect control of his werewolf powers though he was worried the first time he saw that his eyes were almost an orange red but thankful that they were not blue.

“It’s because of the alpha you had killed that tried to kill Scott but failed,” Derek explained to him after he asked about it when he and Scott where done training for the day. “But I was a human,” Stiles said while Derek raised his eye brow at him. “Okay so I was a spark but why the orange red eyes though,” he asked still not getting it. “It means that you’ll most likely become an alpha over time Stiles and because of you being a spark it held on to the alpha powers but did nothing to you since you were human but are now coming to the surface with you being a werewolf.” Derek explained while Stiles looked at him in shock but once he thought about it, it did make a lot of sense to him.

After learning this Scott and Derek both started trying to help Stiles train to be an alpha as his eyes got a bit red with each passing day but he couldn’t help to wonder if this would change things between him and Erica. Which the pair decided against the pills and also that they made Erica gag when she caught a sniff of them but Stiles groaned as he was knocked out of his thoughts. “Come on Stiles you got to stay focus and on your toes when your around others, not lost in your thoughts,” Derek barked from the side as Scott pulled away from Stiles how pulled himself off the ground with a groan.

“Ya, ya, whatever you say mom,” he said causing the pack that was watching the two mock fighting to laugh while Derek sighed loudly in frustration but didn’t say anything as Scott tried leaping at Stiles again who easily dodged his attack. Though he froze when he heard a soft pain whimper come from Erica and turned around seeing that she was bended over before he could ask what was wrong, he was hit with her scent and realized what was wrong. Her heat was starting early and he let out a warning growl as Lydia tried to help her up but moved away from Erica. 

“Stiles,” she whined out and he quickly rushed over to her before scoping her up into his arms then was running to their house while he tried to comfort Erica, feeling her burning up while her scent got sweeter smell to the point it smelled like apple candy to him. “Shh it’s okay baby I’m here for you okay,” he said softly though her scent was starting to get to him as he finally got into the house and locked the door behind them. “Fuck,” he muttered as he closed his eyes tightly and tried getting himself back under control though could feel it slipping as Erica whined softly in pain, which caused him to hurry up to his room thankful again that his dad wouldn’t be home for days.

He ignored his phone that had went off but figured it was Scott saying that he would bring his jeep to him once their heats had calmed down but right now he was more worried about Erica as he laid her down on the bed and quickly joined her. He groaned softly as Erica ripped off his shirt though he was more careful with hers knowing that she would have a fit if he ruined one of her favorite shirts or ruined any of her clothes period but was taken out of his thoughts by Erica’s loud frustrated growl, noticing her eyes glowing yellow.

“God damn it Stiles fuck me now. We can do slow later okay? I hurt so much I need you in me and I need your knot. Please alpha,” she said tilting her head back in submission which was the end of Stiles control feeling his wolf take over with a loud snarl and finished removing the rest of her clothes. Though he pushed it down some wanting to remember this moment as he lifted her hips up and sniffed at her entrance with a low rumble before licking at it hungrily wanting to taste the difference. Stiles couldn’t help but groan at the taste while he licked deeper as Erica tugged at his hair with despite pleas that soon broken off into loud moans with Stiles trying to get more of her taste with it being so much more that if he was asked what was the difference that he wouldn’t know where to start with it.

“Stiles, Stiles,” Erica was able to choke out before she cried out in pleasure and came all over Stiles face who pulled away happily to lick it up before rubbing Erica’s clit with his hard on while she whined softly. “Please,” she begged and threw her head back again though this time Stiles leaned up to mark it up, sucking hard in hopes that mark would last a few days. 

“You sure you want to do it this way,” he asked in a rough voice while he tried not to shove into her though was getting harder with each passing second knowing that they would probably be locked up for an hour or could be more from what he read from the Bestiality book since he didn’t want to hear it from anyone else.

“Yes please Stiles,” she begged though her voice was already shot and Stiles was thankful that he put a mini fridge in here since he didn’t know if either of them would be able to make it downstairs when the heat would take a break. “Okay love,” he muttered softly before pushing in slowly knowing that she was ready for this but didn’t want to hurt her. They both groaned out in pleasure as Stiles finally bottomed out though it wasn’t long before Erica was twitching against Stiles, trying to get him to move. “Stiles please, Alpha,” she cried out when he didn’t move but started moving after that with a low snarl and lifted up her thighs to sink in deeper. Erica cried out in pleasure as she rocked against Stiles though her eyes dropped close the pleasure becoming too much for her and knowing that she wouldn’t last long with how Stiles was moving.

“Fuck Erica you feel so good and smell so good,” he babbled while he thrust into her before leaning down to suck at her neck as he felt his knot starting to catch against her entrance while Erica whined loudly in need and tried to get him to stay in her. Though he kept shoving into her rough not wanting it to end soon but had been on edge since he caught her scent when she went into heat. “Erica are you sure you want to be…” 

“Yes you idiot I want to be with you as long as we live. I want it to be official and everyone know I’m your my mate. Don’t you dare not bite me,” she gasped out in-between breaths while she fought the haze of the heat not wanting to go under until he bit her. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at that though groaned as he realized that he couldn’t tug his knot out and leaned over to suck at her neck while he grinded into her hard causing Erica to shout out in pleasure. “Fuck, fuck,” he could hear Erica chant before he felt her tighten around him hard as she came against him which pushed him over the edge, snarling out in pleasure as he sink his fangs into her neck, claiming her as his.

He eventually pulled away and lick up the blood from Erica’s neck to see her smiling softly at him, “Hey did I ever tell you that I love you?” She asked softly as Stiles carefully rolled them to their sides causing them to groan softly but was too tired to start a new round at the moment. “Mm you have told me once or twice but I love you too.” He whispered before gently kissing her on the lips though Erica pulled away from the kiss to look at him curiously, “So do you think I’m pregnant or will be by the end of the night?” She asked while Stiles leaned over to sniff her to see if her scent had change yet but it smelled like her normal scent at the moment but with the hint of mate. 

“No not yet but if you haven’t noticed I haven’t stop cumming yet and we will most likely be stuck for an hour but if you’re not we’ll keep trying until you do. Which I’ve been wanting to ask you this and well I don’t think I will find another time to ask you but Erica will you marry me?” He asked a bit nervously not knowing if she would say no to an actual marriage but hearing Erica soft laugh pulled him out of his worried filled thoughts and smiled softly. “Yes I’ll marry you even if you are an idiot at times but it’s a good thing I love you Batman,” she said with a yawn while her eyes fall close and Stiles covered them with a clean blanket before kissing her head. “I love you too Catwoman,” he said softly though was soon fast asleep and dreaming of a happy future with his mate, filled with kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome. Also would you guys like to see a squeal maybe? Let me know. Thank you guys.


End file.
